fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Costume Party
The Costume Party, also known as The Cursed Knight on Lionhead's website, is the second quest of the Fable II DLC, See the Future. Once you have completed The Snowglobe and provided you have also completed the Main Quest Road to Westcliff, Murgo offers you a Cursed Skull, if you speak to him in Bowerstone Market. Walkthrough The Skull Tomb After returning from the snowglobe, Murgo offers the Hero his newest item, a cursed golden skull, which leads to the Costume Party Quest. When you use the skull, you are teleported to an area called the Celestial Keep. You are immediately seen by a possessed skull tomb who claims that he was once a valiant knight that was cursed by a necromancer, and is now imprisoned in the tomb. He also explains to the Hero that the only way that he can be freed is by absorbing wisps; you must free the knight using various outfits found in the Celestial Keep. Each of these suits is used to activate special expression statues. The Hollow Man Suit After speaking with the skull tomb, head down the path directly opposite and follow the gold trail to a sarcophagus next to a wall on the right. Inside, the first outfit is the Hollow Man suit, which causes wisps to follow you. The wisps fear and avoid the living but they will follow the dead or, in this case, someone dressed as the dead. Once you have the costume, carry on down the path towards an expression statue. To open the gate, you must wear the Hollow Man suit whilst performing the appropriate expression (Bloodlust Roar) until the bar turns green in order to free the wisps. The Balverine Suit When the gate has opened, follow the path to your left leading down towards a tomb which can only be opened by another expression statue. However, the Cursed Knight tells you that this statue requires the Balverine Suit to free the wisps and it is located further into the forest. Facing the floating wisps, look towards your right - there are some bushes which can be cut. Hit them with your melee weapon and continue onwards. Following the gold trail leading to another gate, you'll encounter some Balverines and Poison Balverines for the first time so be prepared to fight them. Once you have defeated all the Balverines the gate will open up to a chest containing the Balverine Suit. Grab it and head back the way you came to the tomb. Wear the Balverine Suit and perform the correct expression (Growl) until the bar is green to release the wisps. Change back into the Hollow Man suit to get the wisps to follow you. Take them back to the skull tomb who will absorb the wisps and entreat you to find him more. Mysterious Cave Proceed back down the path and follow the gold trail through the first gate and then move to the right to face another expression statue. Wear the Balverine Suit once more and perform the Growl expression again to open the way through. Once open continue downwards towards the entrance of a cave guarded by some Hobbes. Simply defeat them and head into the cave. After entering the cave move further down the path where you will find some wooden structures. The path is blocked by some boards but you can cut or break them down as you advance. The tunnel will open up to a small area where there will be some Hobbes to defeat. Once the Hobbes are dealt with, climb the slope behind where you have just fought to the chest and claim the Hobbe suit. The gold trail will lead you towards a statue in front of a blocked pathway. You must be dressed as a Hobbe to cause another statue to appear. It is a Hobbe statue with a glowing circle at the front of it. Step onto this circle and a Hobbe ghost will appear from the statue. It will follow you back to the first Hobbe statue and use an explosion to clear the path. Walk towards the edge of the ledge and jump down to another area with Hobbes which need to be disposed of. Once clear, stand in front of the Hobbe statue which appears to have a bomb (it is the same kind of Hobbe used to clear the path previously). Have it follow you towards a rather large rock blocking the way to a statue of a Hobbe on stilts. After the explosion, release the ghost of the stilt Hobbe by walking up to it then retreat backwards behind a gold line next to some swamp-like water which you cannot cross on your own. The Hobbe will transverse the river on it's own and activate the switch on the opposite platform. This will cause the wheel to turn and clear the water so that you are able to cross safely. On the other side of the waters there is one final expression statue to complete and release the wisps. You must be wearing the Hobbe suit and perform the right expression (Point and Laugh). Enter the tomb after the gate has opened and put on the Hollow Man suit to attract the wisps. Venture up the stairs back to the Celestial Keep. The Necromancer Once you finally collect all of the wisps and bring them to the statue, the "knight" reveals himself as the actual Undead Necromancer whom you have now freed and must defeat. (He summons some of his minions, who are Hollow Men, so be careful.) He also teleports around the area so you sometimes need to kill his men then try to kill him before he teleports away and summons more men. Time Control (Level 3+) works well here. After killing the Necromancer you can explore the Celestial Keep freely whenever you feel like it. Logbook Information Description: Solve the riddle of the cursed skull. Conclusion: The necromancer's tricks were all in vain, as his resurrection was followed swiftly by his death. The skull is cursed no more, and it will bring no misfortune upon others. Notes *For a list of Murgo Statuettes and Dyes that can be found within the Celestial Keep, see Celestial Keep. *The Necromancer can also be fought at the end of The Colosseum. Category:Fable II Quests Category:See the Future DLC